Chapter 225
The Open Seam is the 225th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Cana, Lucy and Gray are searching for the other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Cana decides to split up to cover more ground. Meanwhile, Erza and Juvia are having their battle with Meredy. In another location, Natsu is still following a scent and ends up meeting Ultear and starts to battle her. Cana then asks Lucy if she knows where the grave of the first master is. After Lucy gives her a hunch, Cana suddenly puts her to sleep. Summary Walking down the path, Cana suggests that they split up and find the other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Lucy quickly protests as she does not want to be alone. However, Cana says that she will protect her, and Gray suggests that they split into two groups, but he is still not sure if it is a good idea. Cana states that it is to eliminate the enemy faster so that the exam can continue. The trio agree, and Gray leaves Cana and Lucy. In another battleground, Meredy summons an abundant amount of Magic blades to attack Erza and Juvia. While Erza effortlessly dodges the attack, Juvia, even with her water body, is damaged by the Magic blades. Meanwhile, Natsu continues to follow the scent he noticed while Happy follows from behind. With a slip on a leaf, Natsu slides down a slope, giving him motion sickness. As he lands in front of Zeref, the ground below him quickly grows a tree. Sitting on the top of the tree is Ultear, and Natsu notices that she is the one with the scent. Ultear then wonders if he was also after Zeref, to which Natsu replies that he isn't, and wouldn't forgive any of them. Natsu tries to climb the tree but Ultear uses Flash Forward to stop him. With Ultear being serious, Natsu is forced onto the defensive side of the battle. At the ruins of the Tenrou Island camp, Levy and Lisanna are tending to the unconscious Mirajane and Gajeel. As Lisanna blames herself, Elfman, who is carrying Evergreen, shows up and says that their enemy is too strong. Levy then decides that they need to unite their strength, because the exam split them apart and that the enemy is powerful. Elsewhere, Cana starts to ask about the grave of Mavis Vermillion, and Lucy reveals that where the grave is most likely to be at. But just as she was about to finish, Cana casts a Sleep Card on Lucy. As she leaves, she apologizes to Lucy. An unconscious Lucy is then approached by a member of the Seven Kin, Kain Hikaru. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy *Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Wōtā}} * ** * |Majikku Kādo}} Spells used * * * *Sleep Card *Water Body Items used *Magic Card *Magic Orb Navigation